Chapter 15: Oh Hell Yes!
Nick Hanson: What's your name up at the mike there? * Tori Vega: Tori Vega. Um, I would like to sing, Freak The Freak Out. * Nick Hanson: Really? Are you sure? That's a pretty intense tune. * Tori Vega: I'd like to sing it now, please. * Nick Hanson: All right. Here comes Tori, singing Freak The Freak Out! (The song "Freak The Freak Out" plays as Tori Vega, still disguised as Catwoman, is ready to fire up the crowd.) * Yenja: Come on, Tori! * Jade West: (Cat Valentine sticks out her tongue.) Don't make that face. * Tori Vega: (singing) Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door. Is it less, is it more? * When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? * Is there something I should know? Easy come, easy go. * Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said. I can't communicate. When you wait, don't relate. * I try to talk to you, but you never even knew. So, what's it gonna be? Tell me can you hear me? * I'm so sick of it. Your attention deficit. Never listen, you never listen. * I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit. Never listen, never listen. * I scream your name. It always stays the same. I scream and shout, so what I'm gonna do now is... * Everyone: Freak the freak out! * Tori Vega: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-ooh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-ooh. (Hearing that, Jade and Cat dance with her.) * Tori Vega: Patience running thin, running thin. Come again. Tell me what I get. Opposite, opposite. * Show me what is real. If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear. Why you think that I'm here? * Keep me in the dark. Are you even thinking of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know. * What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you. So, what's it gonna be. Tell me, can you hear me. * I'm so sick of it. Your attention deficit. Never listen, you never listen. * I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit. Never listen, never listen. * I scream your name. It always stays the same. I scream and shout, so what I'm gonna do now is... * Everyone: Freak the freak out! (The song ends. The crowd cheers wildly for her.) (Wordac tags Bertar, who now heads to Cane Lane and starts it, moving the cane down the track, hopping over the stopper on the way.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Ooh, nice elms. OK. I know my alphabet! (Steven Chapman's third hop made the bar bounce off the third rung. His feet skimmed the water and becomes another victim of the Salmon Ladder as Bertar continues to keep the cane straight as he moves down Cane Lane.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) OHHHH!!! * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Oh! I don't know my alphabets! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) And, just like that, Chapman's run comes to an end with a misstep on the Salmon Ladder. Forget The Power Tower and forget Tacoma, he's going home. What a shock. (A flash shows the slow-motion replay.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Beck, it was just a careless mistake. Watch his left side as he reaches the third rung. It just pops out and Steven Chapman's high hopes for the season are over. Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Dance Scenes Category:Shocking Moments